Alive
by FineChyna
Summary: We were Hyde's, and that came with an unknown responsibility that made us more then any mere human could dream to achieve. We are the Hyde triplets. As Alexis, Claire, and Mercedes, we will win.


**Hello, everyone! I know, I'm supposed to be working on other things, but this had to happen. This is a collab between me and my friends TechnoBubble and Alexis Hyde. Just a one-shot. Enjoy.**

The night itself was perfect- a cold, pale moon hung in the sky, casting watery beams of moonlight down across the tattered asphalt of the back alley. Wisps of cloud floated across the sky, like lost spirits. No stars. No one would see us. We were behind the abandoned old school in the most remote place there was. Nobody _could_ see us, or the supposed curse would befall on us. The last ancestor to go through the transformation in the presense of a outsider disappeared the night of his first moon and was never seen again. This night was to be ours and ours alone.

I stared at the beaker clasped tightly in my hand, illuminated by a thin strand of moonlight. The solution inside frothed and bubbled, green as summer apples- or maybe deadly poison. The cork contained the roiling liquid- contained the freedom inside. It was funny, but at that moment, I saw my life prior to this moment as nothing but that cork: something ugly and stubborn, containing my true potential. Something that had to be removed and discarded.

It was that night that our entire perception changed, one sip giving us another form, another life. Our family had passed down the formula for Hyde's awakening for centuries, careful to give it only to those who were ready. _We _were ready. Drinking the formula gave you an understanding of your own flaws that no human could achieve otherwise- by living as your evil self, releasing that pent-up anger and negative emotion once in a blue moon, you could conquer it. Overcome it. Pursue your life without those things holding you back

And during that blue moon?.. Complete freedom was easily obtainable.

I turned to look at each of my sisters in turn. On my left, small, stocky, red-haired Kendra was in her own little world, wringing her hands and biting her lip, staring at the night sky. On my right, Charlie, waif-like and punk in every aspect, looked bored, arms crossed and foot tapping against the ground. However, both of them had the same emotion on their face. Was it excitement? No… was it worry? No…that wasn't right either. Maybe it was both? After all, we had trained for this our whole lives. Heard tales, seen the handiwork, played pretend. But none could compare to the real thing. Nerves were natural.

I waited as patiently as I could for my sisters to notice I was ready. Charlie caught on instantly, but it was a moment or two before Kendra snapped out of it. She came to with a jolt. "Oh-uh, are we ready?" she asked, flustered.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Been ready."

I looked at both in turn. "I'm first." Neither argued.

I nervously eyed the vial, butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Once I drank this, there was no going back. I would be two people, constantly at war with myself. Was I really ready for this?

I thought about it. Yes. I was.

With what I hoped was a good "what the hell attitude", I downed the vial. The mixture tasted like nothing else- bitter, yet sweet, sizzling over my tongue and flowing down my throat with an explosion of burning bubbles.

My body instantly started convulsing in an attempt to reject the mixture. I shut my mouth tightly, trying not to scream. It was incredibly painful and, although I had expected it, I couldn't brace myself. I whimpered quietly, still trying not to show any sign of pain. As eldest, it was my responsibility to look strong in front of the others. As it was, I couldn't stop from shaking. The pain was like nothing possibly imaginable.

All of a sudden, the wracking pain and shaking stopped. I felt different- younger, lighter, happier by far, and completely, utterly carefree. I pondered this feeling for only a second, and then I knew. "I am a descendant of Edward Hyde, and my name is Alexis," I intoned. They said a Hyde name was found at the moment of transformation, and they had been right. I spoke the name as readily as if it had been my first.

Kendra was next. Eyeing her beaker nervously, she hesitated slightly before draining it. Instantly, she gagged and dropped the vial, where it smashed to pieces on the ground. She doubled over in pain, giving the tiniest scream before cutting herself off in an attempt to save face. When she straightened out again, her face was different- so similar, but twisted and warped in a way that couldn't be described, only felt. Her usually timid eyes glittered with malice. "My name is Claire," she said, her meek voice now bold and confident.

Charlie was a different kind of girl. While Kendra and I had been anxious to try the potion,she chuckled a profanity under her breath and took the potion like a shot in the local pub, grin shining like hell fire in the darkness. Whereas Kendra and I had suffered, she reveled in her pain, giving a laugh that would have caused the devil himself to take notes. Her eyes gleamed a sickly green color. " Mercedes is in the building," she said, smashing the vial with a flourish.

I looked at the two new people that stood next to me. Meek Kendra replaced by brave Claire. Wild Charlie driven even wilder as Mercedes. And myself-Alexis-completely different from boring Jennifer, natural leader, but so plain. Now, I could think for myself. Be myself. My sisters had changed, and so had I. They weren't my responsibility anymore.

I nodded to my sisters, who nodded back. As one we spoke. "We accept the responsibilities of Edward Hyde. Until death will we serve and we will succeed where our ancestor failed."

With that final statement we scattered the remains of the broken vials, pocketed the whole ones, and left the alley, completely different from when we entered. The untrained stranger would say faster, stronger, but that was not the case. We were Hyde's, and that came with an unknown responsibility that made us more then any mere human could dream to achieve.

We are the Hyde triplets.

As Alexis, Claire, and Mercedes, we will win.


End file.
